


Knight in Shining Armour|盔甲闪亮的骑士

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Connie Lee believed that she would confront a dangerous cultist. She was wrong.
Relationships: Connie/Mireya
Kudos: 1





	Knight in Shining Armour|盔甲闪亮的骑士

康妮闪身避开暴徒向她刺来的刀刃，回手扣下扳机，将子弹送进了他的头颅，那暴徒应声倒地。

这是第五个了。

盘踞在此地的究竟是什么人？

她之前收到消息，有传播密教的危险分子在这座城市里活动，而她在调查的过程中一路上遭遇的敌手也个个都不是等闲之辈。从他们的身手和装备来看，这些人似乎隶属于被称为“清算人”的时间窃贼团伙——难道这里是他们的据点之一？还是说那个从团伙中叛逃的小头目藏身于此？

康妮重新给手枪上好膛，小心翼翼地接近了那扇紧闭的房门，侧耳听着里面的动静。

似乎有女人啜泣的声音从门后传来。

该死！康妮在心里暗骂了一句，这混蛋还劫持了个姑娘？

她在伦敦的时候也对付过这样的疯子。为了在梦中得到启示，他们会劫持市民用于残酷的血祭。

没有时间可以浪费了。她对着门锁开了一枪，一脚踢开了房门。

她并没有看到想象中的场景。地上没有什么魔法阵，也没有蜡烛匕首之类的东西，只是散落着几张画纸，上面的内容也不过是些风景素描。一个年轻女人身上披着条毯子，蜷缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖。

康妮环顾了一下四周，迅速地思考着眼下的形势。

窗户关着，那么她追捕的对象应当并没有跳窗逃走，而是还藏在这间房的某个地方。

她推开盥洗室的门——没人，又拉开了大衣橱——那儿也空着。

奇了怪了。除非她找错了地方……可防剿局的情报极少出错，而且既然这里有那么多时间窃贼活动，难道不正可以证明这就是危险分子的老巢……

“那家伙人呢？”她问墙角的那个陌生女人。

女人抬起满是泪痕的、圆乎乎的脸，困惑地看着她。

“把您劫持到这儿来的那个人，”康妮把语气放缓了一点，“现在到哪里去了？”

“劫持……？”那女人小声重复道，仿佛没听懂她在说什么似的。

康妮突然警觉起来。这儿没有第三个人了，那么——

她立刻将手中的枪对准了面前的女人。这软弱无害的样子若是伪装的话倒是的确有效，险些就把自己骗过去了。

“别动！”康妮厉声呵斥道。

陌生女人顺从地点点头，把身上的毯子裹得更紧了一点。

“站起来。把毯子放下。让我看见你的手。”康妮命令道。

女人动作缓慢地照做了。“求您——求您了，”在康妮抓住她的手腕、准备将它们锁住时她带着哭腔说道，“让我死得——死得快一点，别折磨我——我什么都不知道——我在巴黎就和他分开了——”

这说的都是些什么？康妮有些疑惑。“防剿局不会折磨你的，”她说，“只要你配合我们的调查。我们又不是黑道组织。”

“您不是‘清算人’派来的？”陌生女人睁大了眼睛。

“他们不是你的同伙吗？”康妮皱起了眉头。

陌生女人摇摇头。“他们……他们如果找到我的话，会杀了我的……”

“你就是那个叛逃的——”

“不是！”那圆脸女人几乎在尖叫了，“我和他们没有关系！我只是——我只是和一个朋友一起旅行了一段时间——”

“这么说，他们主要是在找你那个朋友？”

女人泪汪汪地点了点头。

“那你为什么和他一起旅行？”

“他……救了我的命，”女人颤抖着说道，“我在格拉纳达待不下去了。夜里有熊——不长头的熊——”

擂击者。康妮想，一面稍稍松开了手。这事情的发展和她的预期已经完全两样了；不过，好在防剿局的证人保护计划就是为了这样的情况准备的。

“好了，”她拍拍那圆脸女人的肩，“看样子是个误会。抱歉刚才吓着你了，现在听我说。咱们必须马上离开这儿，‘清算人’的走狗随时可能再来。会用枪吗？”

“……不会。”女人垂下眼睛。

康妮叹了口气。“行吧，”她说，“那你可跟紧我。除了证件之类的东西什么行李都别带，它们会成为你的累赘。”

两小时后，开往苏黎世的火车上。

康妮试图端着便签本写一份简短的报告，但是左边肩膀上的压力让她决定放弃。米莱娅——那姑娘在火车驶出站台之后终于有时间作个正式的自我介绍了——靠在她肩上睡得正熟，身上还盖着她的风衣。


End file.
